Cheaters
by xxmelloschocolatebarxx
Summary: 3 new girls enter the wammy house, and share a room with Mello, Near, and Matt. From lies and cheats, so friendships and terrible losses. Told from there point of views 3 girls and 3 boys , of what is going on, in the crazy wammy house.


Chapter 1 Part 1 Vienna's Pov

The building looked bigger then what I had pictured it as. Of course, I had no idea what it looked like for real. I haven't seen a picture of it, and the only into I had gotten was that it was an orphanage for gifted kids. I wouldn't say I was gifted, just smart, which I guess was enough to get get in here anyway. As I held onto Jenna and Mandy's Hand, The gate's creaked open. It was a cold winder day, and snowing outside. My scarf covered my mouth and nose, but my cheeks were numb. "Here we are." an old man known as Roger said. We walked ever so slowly into our new home,known as, The Wammy House. Roger took us to an office. He gave us each a card and a key. "The card had information on were your room is, the floor it's on, who your roommate is, and the number. I hope you find everything ok, and if you have any questions, ask anyone." We left into the hallway outside his office and read out cards. " Who's your roommate Jenna?" I asked. "Mail Jeevas. What kind of parents name there kids after an object they receive?" I shrugged. "Who did you get?" "Nate River...?" They looked at me and together they said "Who did you get?" "Mihael Keehl." They laughed, and I glared at them. "We should get going." We went to the elevator. Mandy hit 3, Jenna hit 9, and I hit 12. I gave Mandy a hug as she left. "This is it. I can't believe we traveled this far just to get here. It's happening." "I know. This is gonna be ruff." We started into the number 9 hallway, and she left. I tried to think good thoughts, but the accident just floated into my head, and pushed all the good thoughts away. I reached my floor, which seemed quiet. "OK, when I get into my room, I need to listen to sunset 1989." Room 516. I tucked the card into my back pocket, and took the key out. The unlocked the door, and knocked. No one answered so I entered the room. I looked around the touched the walls. "Who the hell are you?" I turned around to what looked like a girl but it was a guy. He had a scar on his face, long blond hair, and was thin. He wore black leather pants, boots, and a vest. "Are you Mihael Keehl?" "Yeah, why?" "I'm your new roommate, Vienna." "Nice to know. Ok, here is the main rule, don't touch my shit." He got close to my face, "Got it?" I nodded, not daring to make a move. "That's your bed, your stuff's right," He moved to the closet, and drew out my bags. "Here." He tossed them on my bed and closed the closet, "Were do I put my clothes?" "In the closet." He said in a rather sarcastic tone of voice. This was going to be hell.  
Chapter 1 part 2 Jenna's pov.  
I unlocked the door and entered. A red haired boy playing video games sat on his bed. "Hey" He said. "Yo." I said in a casual manner. "Your stuff is on that bed, I'm Matt, Currently trying to get past this battle for 2 day's, but I can't get it. "What game is it?" I skipped over and plopped myself down next to him. "Pokemon Platinum." "Oh, that's easy, beat the game in a week." I took the game from him, and beat it in a matter of minutes." He looked at me surprised. "Were have you been all my life?" "Meriden Connecticut. Never wanna go back in my life." "Oh yeah I heard about you and your friend's." He said with a smile. Was he flirting? He was so flirting. I liked it. "Yeah, I hate my parents for it." I thought back to what they said. It hurt. "I'm gonna get unpacked." "I'll help." For the next hour, we put things away and in there new place. I heard a muffled ring, and Matt took the clothes off his dresser the uncover a phone. "Yeah? Oh hey Mell's, whats up?...Shes just a girl and so what shes quiet...Talk to her? She's just nerves because shes new that's all...whatever, I gotta go, see you at dinner." "When's dinner?" "In...10 minutes. It's at six every night. Breakfast is at 9, and lunch is at 1:30 every afternoon." "Thanks" I said with a smile. "Shall we?" He held his arm out, and I linked my arm to his. "We shall." We skipped out of them room, into the elevator. To my surprise, a blond girl looking boy and Vienna were already waiting there. "Hey!" I said. "Hi" she said back. She gave off a little smile and I stepped next to her. We stopped on the 3d floor only to find Mandy and a white haired boy. He smiled at Matt and Blondie back there. "Fuck off." Blondie said. He was still smiling though. "How is he still smiling?" I thought to myself. "Mell's, is this the girl you were talking about?" Matt broke the silence and tension. "Yeah, why?" He held out his hand to Vienna. "Mail Jeevas, but you can call me Matt." _So you say his name "Mile" not "Male"_. She took his hand and shaked it. "Vienna" "In case he hasn't already told you, you can call Blondie Mello, and the albino kid Near." "Are you the new girls?" "Yes" we said at the same time. "I'm Jenna" "An of course I'm Vienna." We all stood in silence for a moment. When we got off, we followed the boys. Roger pulled us over to have a quick chat. "I hope you found everything ok. If you would be so kind as to sit together so we could introduce you to everyone here." We sat in the middle of the rather long and large table. This place was amazing. The table had candles on it, and an incredible dinner feast. Everything looked so good. There wee wine glasses instead of cups. Water was set up in pitchers with chunks of ice. Roger taped his glass, and everyone fell silent. "As most of you know, we have 3 new students joining us today all the way from America. Will those 3 girls stand up and introduce yourselves?" We all raised, and I started. "Hi. I'm Jenna. My birthday's September 19. I'm a gaming freak. I'm good use when it comes to computers and video games. I'm addicted to An Cafe. I love hanging out with my friends and shopping" I took a pause and looked down. "I'm here because my parents didn't want me." I sat down. "Thank you." Roger said. Mandy went next. "I'm Mandy. 14 years old. Unlike Jenna, I suck at using computer's, but I still try for fun. I love hanging out with my friends and shopping. I'm here because I'm a run away." She sat down next to me. Vienna sighed and went for it. "Vienna. I'm shy...I guess. I live for music. Shopping and my friend's are something dear to me, since I don't have anything else anymore. My parents...were on vacation...and died in a fire. My brother didn't want me...or anyone else for that matter, so here I am. That's all you really need to know about me." She sat down. "Thank you, girls. Enjoy, everyone!" Ever since Vienna parents died, shes been so to herself. Poor girl. Dinner went by smoothly. When dinner ended, we went to the elevator. A girl pulled me aside. "Are you girls thinking about going to the dance?" "We just got here, I'm sure that's not the main thing on our mind right now." "Right. I'm Krystal, Your Jenna right?" "Yeah, that's Vienna and that's Mandy." "Oh, great." She gave them a glare, but Vienna wasn't paying attention, and Mandy was talking to some other chick. "Anyway, The dance theme is Lolita dresses. I know a place that sells really nice one's. We should go shopping sometime!" This girl didn't shut up. "I really have to go." I grabbed Vienna and Mandy's hands and left. I turned around to find the girl walking down the hall, only to see up her skirt. Slut. Mandy and me got off at out floors and when I was alone that got me thinking. Dance, huh?  
Chapter 1 Part 3 Mandy's pov.  
Sweet and cute. That's how my roommate was. He didn't talk much, but when he did I loved it. He was an albino boy, in head to toe white. His hair was white, he wore white clothes, his eyes were gray and his skin was like porcelain, very white, so yes he was very deathly pale, as you could say. "Do you need help unpacking our things?" "No, I got this, thanks anyway though." He always sounded calm and cool. It was almost 8. Dinner was long. I looked around the room, and something cought my eye on the boy's bed. A plush doll of that blond guy in the elevator with Vienna. Her roommate, I believe. Mello was it? He didn't look that nice. The other guy Matt did though. "So." I said. "Whats your name again? I didn't catch it in the elevator." "Nate River, But you can call me Near." "Ok, thanks." "And what can I address you as?" Address? This kid really take the smart thing way to far. "Mandy, nothing more, nothing less." Do you mind if I Put my clothes in the closet?" "No, I don't mind at all. I like the dresser better." The closet was completely empty. I stuck my shoes, pants, skirts, dresses ,tops, and jackets in there. I put everything else in my dresser. As soon as my clothes were all unpacked, I unpacked my bed spread and a few other things. "You look tired. Do you sleep at all?" "Yes, sometimes, rarely." "Oh. I sleep all the time, but I get up early in the morning." "Your going to need it for classes. The same key to unlock the room, will unlock the mailbox with our room number on it." "Thanks for the help. Does my schedule come in the mail?" "Yes, it comes tomorrow, your classes are the day after" Great, just great.  
End.

--------------------------

I meant to put there thought in _Italics_ but I couldn't find any thought's but that one...


End file.
